The very best
by vids
Summary: A little thanks giving. Nami shows her gratitude to fer dearest friends, who are always there for each other.
1. Chapter 1

It would not be incorrect I guess.  
Yes this would be a safe conclusion.  
Five beautiful women smiled in acknowledgement.

...

"It is indeed a beautiful night!! Don't you agree with me??"  
Needless to say, the crowd roared in agreement. Although blankly admitting to what superstar Aoi kaji said, they could not help but agree that the night boasted quite a few shining stars.  
No it was not only thw sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen,please put your hands together for !!"  
Amou Nami walked gracefully. Eyes looked at her with awe. She gently took the microphone that was offered to her.  
She smiled looking at the crowd. She closed her eyes and spoke softly.

"It indeed gives me immense pleasure to be presented with this award. But this did not come easy",she Hihara chuckled, for he knew it was not a lie.

"An artist needs inspiration...", she paused, it seemed as if she was recollecting a sweet memory. Both Mio and Nao were suprised, that was very evident.  
"His best work, is always close to his heart, a muscian's composition speaks their emotions."

"I am a journalist. My liking is not sudden, it was firm rooted. But i need my inspiration aswell. My love for all of you is truly eternal". A silent tear rolled down her last line was clearly directed to the stars sitting in the first row. Realising het emotional condition, she quickly added with a grin "Hey all of you are here, now thats enough gossip, Don't you agree?"

Amou Nami is the editor of 'News Today'. She was very versatile. Something she was credited for. Experience is one's best teacher. She knew that.

As a high school student, Nami was incharge of the press club ,no doubt. She gave juicy gossip, broke down all barriers. She could be considered a reason for turning the school newspaper to a regular sourse of entertainmet. She had her preferences though. Her favorites. Till today, she always loved and truly enjoyed writing about the ones she cared. And tonight she was happy that all of them were there, just for her. She knew this was a happy ending.  
"Am i glad all of you are superstars!!", now thats the journalist they knew. All smiled in reminisince.

Minami Mori was the first to start the trend. She walked up and hugged Nami,"Congrats!! where is my treat?".Nami stared. Minami Mori. Who would have thought they would be such good friends. Minami was famous. Her skills and talent was recognised to Nami she was like a sister."It depends, will you allow Kazuki to join me, c'mon..its just a dance". Both Minami and kazuki blushed beet red.  
They were engaged. They are to marry in a month's time.

Everyone laughed. It had been a really long time afterall since all of them met.  
They headed back to shoko's villa. Everyone was busy. Nami was suprised they all made time and actually came down to attend the evening. She miised them. On her back she was lost in thought of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami learnt her hardest lessons from her friends.

Mio and Nao They are not musically inclined but that did not stop them from attainig fame. They have both grown to be powerful women. Smart. Buisness women afterall.  
Everything was distured in their second year of seiso. Everyone falling apart.  
"Is it true Mio, are you really leaving Japan?",kohoko asked hoping against all odds.  
"I am very sorry kaho. My parents, the got a transfer, please underst.." she broke down.  
Kaho was taken aback. Suprised to see her cheerful friend cry," I am sorry, its just that i dont want you to go. I cant believe all of us are falling apart", she sadly admitted.  
"Len and Azuma are leaving aswell"  
"But i am sure we will meet right?" and with that kahoko gave a warm hug, leeting those ters fall.

While Mio left Japan, Nao too moves out of Tokyo to stay with her grandparents.  
Shoko along with Shimizu wished to persue music and worked toward that.  
The group was smaller now. Len and Azuma decided to leave Japan. Kazuki too passed out of seiso with good grades.  
Now it was only Ryo,Shimizu,Shoko,Kahoko and Nami.  
Nami had doubts about their was she glad she was wrong. Kahoko let herself aloof.  
But she sure remembers evry time she spent with them.

Mio and Nao came earlier this were there to give their wishes.

....

"Nami, What do you think Mio will like as a farewell gift?"  
"How about a music box?"  
"But they gave me ne on my birthday name"  
"well alright, how about this then?", she pointed at a beautiful dress that hung across the shop.  
But kahoko had her eyes set on something else. Nami followed her gaze. She smiled.  
"It is lovely. But it might be very expensive."  
"Yes. I know. But someone like Mio deserves it, Dont you agree?"  
"yes but still..."  
"I dont care even if a become poor in a day Nami". Nami sighed in defeat.

"Have a safe trip Mio, dont forget us"  
Mio dint answer, But her tears told us she will miss us.  
"Nao, kaho, shoko, and nami...we will keep in touch right?"  
"Dont be silly, Ofcourse, we will even go to the beach"  
Kahoko remained silent though. She did not like a farewell.  
"Mio, I will miss you" she said.  
"Here i got you something. I hope you like it"  
Mio took the box and opened it carefully. Her eyes widened in shock. She could do nothing but hug her friends and cry.

....

So true. The chain that Kahoko had given her, with that lovely pendant suited Mio very well.  
It was simple yet elegant. Mio looked stunning tonight and the diamond in the penatant seems to shine with pride.

....

A year later.  
"So this is our last week here in seiso eh?"  
"yeah!!"  
"Shoko, shimizu, do your best alright"  
"we will,we will miss you all very much"  
" shoko please dont cry, it makes me feel worse"  
"im sorry kahoko"  
kahoko smiled were parting different ways. Nao off to her and ryo chose music, and nami took up journalism.  
"Take care"  
those were the last words spoken before was an emotional attack in a way.  
all these years, every memory painting itself beautifully, laughter of the past clearly heard.  
Those we the last few pieces of the game.

......

But again, farewell means lets meet again. 


	3. Chapter 3

"This is really unfair. Do you really have to do this."  
" why do you have to so annoying just before i leave?"  
She looked offended. But spoke not that.  
"Do take care of yourself, I will really miss you"  
His face wore nothing but shoke, but quickly wrote itself something more blissful.  
"i am glad"  
With that he pulled her in a warm embrace.  
She cried. It pained. No it was not the pain that one feels when their lover left them, this was worse, knowing you will never be able to see you friend again.  
"Will you come back anytime Azuma?"  
"That depends", he whispered stroking her hair gently.  
"Depends on what? You will wont you?", she looked up with pleading eyes,and wore a hopeful expression.  
Azuma kissed her gently on her forehead,"I am glad you came to send me off"  
"I will miss you. I will come back dear. Dont cry kahoko".;  
Saying that hurt more. Knowing he is not going away to do play music.

Nami watched them. She accompanied Kahoko to the airport to see Azuma.  
She dint hear what they said, but as she approached them, Azuma wore a smile that would melt any one.  
"Thankyou very much for coming kahoko, Nami."  
"Take care. I am glad i accompanied Kaho"  
Azuma smiled. Gracefully stepped forward and gave a slightly hugged Nami and said " Thank you, Take care"  
Doing the same to Kahoko, but held her longer. She still seemed to be crying. Azuma gave an apolegetic look and lifted her head.  
"Take care"

he then left without a word.

"AZUMA!!ALL THE BEST!!!WE WILL MISS YOU" kahoko shouted at his retreating figure. he turned to giv a nod complimented with a smile.

.....

Azuma shone brightly in his field. The fact that he was single made him even more popular.  
Nami had not met him since then. She did interview him over phone was frankly suprised that he would enquire of her.  
THat sure helped her then.  
After his studies, Azuma was asked to marry a girl he barely knew, only for buisness benifits ofcourse. He refused. He knew the world would stand against him.  
Scarifising everything for his family, not this time. It did not matter right? No one cared for him right?  
But he had his league. A powerFul one. Kahoko stood by his side then. Supported him in all his choices. Len kazuki and ryo met up to offer their help.

"To know you have someone to support you always is comforting, but to have your friends always by your side is delightful." he said.  
He appreciated their support. He neened that. They were the reason he smiled truly.

She was never that close to Azuma. Still Azuma flew down tonight. And nami was greatful. Their friendship might not be as strong as the others but it still was friendship. 


End file.
